Morgue
by uiohfg45
Summary: Short quick one shot, just to keep y'all entertained. Give it a shot please, it can't hurt? -some cursing-


The woman stares at the boy in front of her, or under her so to speak seeing as she is standing on a small makeshift 'tower'. She squints her eye and frowns "who are you...?" Sara says with extreme disinterest, she almost hisses as she speaks in a rather negative tone. The boy looks up at her.

"Who am I?" he calls up, he notices the disgust in her voice. "I'm Danny! Who the hell are you?".

She leans over the wood railing and stares for a moment or two more, giving the boy a good look at her, she only seems to actually have one eye as the other is. Quite clearly. Missing, and not only that but only one arm as well and to top it all off. Many. Many scars

" …..Sara….." She murmurs quietly still seeming a bit disgruntled and almost entirely unhappy with Danny's presence. But is only barely bearing it.

"Hey scar lady! I asked you a question! You gonna answer it?" Danny yells up again, her lack of explanation frustrated him. She pulled out her pistol and aimed it at him I did answer you, you twit….I SAID…my name is Sara…." she seemed really peeved now. But then another voice came from behind the fence separating her and him.

"Sara! Who's there?" said what seemed to be an older man, though his face couldn't be seen at the moment. Sara proceeded to say something to the man but it couldn't be heard "Oh really? Well let the poor boy in! before more infected get 'im!". Sara let out an exasperated sigh and disappeared from sight before opening a large wooden gate, pretty roughly made but sturdy

"…..Come in…." she said reluctantly to Danny, as the older man came into view, he was Asian. but very very tall.

"Yeah! Come in eh…danny was it? we have plenty of food for ya if your hungry!" the Asian man offers.

"Seriously?" Danny asked hesitating, he see's the mans smile and relaxes up, "And heck yeah I'm hungry! I haven't eaten in days" he slaps his stomach dramatically and smiles at the Asian man.

"Well come in! come in! I apologize for my daughter's behavior, she doesn't eh….take too kindly to strangers…My name is Damien by the way Danny" said the kind Asian man, he leads him inside and sets down at a worn out picnic table where there was already some food set out, apples and carrots and campfire-cooked rabbit and venison. Sara closed the gate and sat her gun down as she walked over to the table, she sat silently and began to eat a piece of rabbit and an apple, her green eye staring off into empty space as she was in her own world for the moment "So…..where'd you come from Danny boy?" said Damien who although looked roughed up and dangerous is truly a kind man.

"Augusta Maine" Danny chuckles as he reaches for some of the rabbit, "So how many people you got here? or is it just you and your daughter" he says chewing the rabbit.

"Heh…jus` me n Sara I'm afraid…my lil doll here tends to scare people off…she can be a bit intimidating at times" he smiles sheepishly, all Sara does is roll her eye and get up, walking back to the tower she was on moments ago and taking another piece of rabbit with her

"Still on shift…." she says plainly, her lack of emotion was normal albeit frustrating.

"Alright, alright go an' play with your gun and bow" says Damien a bit agitated, he turns to Danny, "Anyway…Augusta Maine?

Danny laughs "Yeah, been traveling for ages, seen a ton of stuff before I got to Georgia" Damien smiles and nods.

"Yeah same here, well obviously after the world goes to shit, youre gonna' see some serious shit. Few days ago me and my girl saw a prison on fucking fire" he laughs "you believe that" he chuckles again. Danny replies with a smiling nod as he shovels meat into his mouth.

"Yeah, commi'n from Maine I don't see much" he says swallowing.

"Interestin' me an my girl here come from Indiana….traveled a looooooong way to get here, nearly died too, luckily enough we made it here within a year…year an a half? yeah…anyway you can stay as long as ya like Danny. we got plenty a room in the cabin…"

"I'm mighty grateful sir" Danny says politely, "I haven't fully slept in….well god knows how long, ya think I could hit the hay?", Danny felt his eyelids pushing down, he had been fighting the fatigue for days on end.

"Yeah go ahead. ya look like you could use the sleep, no offence or anything just ya look pretty tired. He smiles again and calls out to Sara "don't forget to sleep now ya hear!?" Sara rolls her eyes again and dismisses her dad with a wave of the hand. Damien gets up and cleans up the table, though allowing Danny to finish his food before he heads to bed himself. Danny shovels the food in his mouth, not even chewing most of it; as soon as he finishes he gets up and heads upstairs. The cabin seemed to be an old morgue judging by the coffin placed in the center of the living room.


End file.
